Names
by sunny-historian
Summary: A what-shall-we-name-the-baby fic... with a twist. Some fluffiness and some funniness, I hope. Third and, I hope, final draft.


Names

  
  


Rating: PG

Pairings: U/C, K/S

Apology: Sorry about Chekov's accent, folks! Not one of my talents...

Disclaimer: All characters apart from the Baby are the property of Paramount. The incident is in no way based upon any similar canonical incident.

Summary: What shall we name the baby?

Feedback: yes please! Send to suninthemorning@hotmail.com.

  
  
  
  


Uhura sat up in bed and turned to Chekov, who lightly kissed her lips and placed their tiny baby in her outstretched arms with a proud and tender smile. Holding him close, she was about to whisper when the sickbay doors slid open.

"Keptin! Meestar Spock!" hissed Chekov as loudly as he dared, "Velcome, sit down!"

"Isn't he beautiful," interrupted Uhura, drawing back the soft blanket to reveal her sleeping son as the two officers sat at her bedside, "don't you think he looks just like Pavel?"

"He's a darling," Kirk agreed, kicking Spock under cover of the bed.

"Indeed," said Spock - he had agreed only that the child was 'darling', he told himself, and by virtue of their size all babies could be so described - kicking his t'hy'la back. Vulcans did not lie! Jim knew that perfectly well!

Yes, said Jim's mind-voice, but sometimes you need tact as well...

Spock did not reply.

  
  


Uhura and Chekov looked at each other.

"We were thinking --" "Keptin, if you --"

They stopped briefly to exchange a glance. It clearly hadn't, however, carried perfect understanding, because both carried on.

"...it might be nice --" "...and Meestar Spock vanted --"

"Stop! Stop, stop, stop," laughed Kirk, "ladies first, please!"

Uhura favoured him with a broad grin and her lover with a mock-scowl. "Thank you. Well, as we were trying to say, we were having trouble thinking of a name; and we thought we'd like to - if you agreed, that is, it would be nice if we named him after you. After you both."

Silence.

"That is a very kind and generous gesture. Thank you."

"Nyota, Pavel, I don't know what to say," Kirk added, his face delighted.

"Okay?" She smiled again.

Thinking that this was what one ought to do at this juncture, Spock bent over the child again. He had never particularly liked children, nor did he understand even now how the human mind and imagination could be so captivated by a creature simply because it was a miniature version of the adult. Even, he supposed, an infant yagghorth would have this appeal; although he had been fortunate enough never to encounter such a thing. Not that this child was as unattractive as a yagghorth, of course, but even so, what was a baby but yet another human? He was moderately disturbed, therefore, at this point in his musings, to discover in himself a strange and exceedingly illogical yearning.

"Thank you," he repeated, and meant it, "You do us a great honour."

"We're honoured that you accept!" replied Uhura. "So... James as a first name, do you think?" Her appeal wasn't to Chekov, for they had clearly discussed these details before, but to the couple on her right.

"James Chekov," tried Spock thoughtfully, "Jim Chekov. Jamie Chekov --"

"Jamie!" declared Uhura and Chekov with decision and in unison. They laughed and Chekov continued,

"But... ze ting is... Jamie Spock Chekov? Well, ze names don't really go together, do zhey?"

"Spock's a beautiful name!" protested Kirk. Spock looked at him, eyebrow raised,

"That has absolutely nothing to do with the subject under discussion..." his face softened, "I love you too, Jim." His t'hy'la kissed him briefly, which he clearly had not expected, and Chekov blushed.

"Uh... vell, Meestar Spock... do you haff another name?"

Spock inclined his head. "However, I believe that it may not be articulated by humans."

"Oh."

They seemed to have reached an impasse. Exchanging a look, Kirk and Spock each tried to thing of some gracious way to excuse themselves from what seemed to be working up to an awkward scene; but neither had come up with anything by the time that Uhura had an idea.

"What about this," she began, "Spock, is there anyone who's... special to you, perhaps, that we could name him after?"

Spock considered. "Yes," he agreed at length, "but the name will not be found suitable: it has already been chosen."

That took even Kirk - arguably the best, and certainly the most experienced, at deciphering Spock's cryptic allusions! - a while; and the communications specialist wasn't even in the race. She only twigged when her Captain took tight hold of his bondmate's hand, exclaimed "Spock, do you know how much I love you?" and released the handhold to touch Spock's two fingers to his. Their eyes met, and the love and understanding in the glance between them was almost tangible. It almost made Uhura cry. Chekov, meanwhile, was too busy looking from one to the other in utter bewilderment to be embarrassed.

"Pavel, he meant Jim," explained Uhura kindly. When her lover still showed no sign of comprehension, she sighed a little and began again, "The name Spock was talking about? He meant James. Yes? The Captain's name?"

"Oh. Oh! Oh, I see."

  
  


When Kirk finally released Spock's eyes and hand, they returned to the present to find a further specimen of Awkward Silence infesting sickbay. They had never respected Chekov so much as at the moment he gave up.

"To Hades vith this! His name vill be James Spock Chekov, and ve vill call him Jamie. Vateffer ve name him, he'll probably hate it, so vy are ve trying so hard?"

"Sh, darling," said Uhura absently - either to the baby or to Chekov, nobody really liked to ask - as James Spock Chekov stirred in her arms. 

"Yes," agreed Kirk, eyes sparkling, "after all, he can always be James S. like I'm James T. ..."

"I've alvays vanted to ask you, sir - vat does the T. stand for?"

"Sorry, need-to-know basis --" began his captain. But Spock - looking what only Kirk could see was mischievous - answered loudly,

"Tiberius."

  
  


~Curtain~


End file.
